<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers In the Wind by QueenOfTheNerdlords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067994">Whispers In the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords'>QueenOfTheNerdlords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heirs Of Despair, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Tragedy, enjoy lee, oc/orochimaru but it aint my oc lol, rated as other bc orochimaru aint cis, what the fuck is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, Orochimaru decides that love isn't enough for him to stop his ultimate goal, and it is that choice that decides his fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veda (Heirs of Despair)/Orochimaru (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers In the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/gifts">Badwxlf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i fucking forgot half of how the ninjas work in naruto so uhhh enjoy whatever the fuck this is i spent like 10 minutes on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veda remembered those bright summer days fondly, the sun glaring down on her, the sweat dripping from her heated brow, the long and arduous training she and her comrades went through. They were mostly happy memories, some less happy as she recalled the various ninja who had been lost and defeated in battle, some of which were her friends, and the lives of those that had been taken by the seemingly endless war.</p><p>Still, even with all that pain, there was one person who had managed to make it all seem so dull and distant.</p><p>Briefly, she recalled how close she had gotten to those three. It didn't make sense why she did, especially when her team comprised of Di and Jiae, her shield sisters, but for some reason she had drifted so close to the three people who had become known as the Legendary Sanin. Of course, Veda wasn't hungry for power, nor did she even know that they would ever have risen as far as they did, but she genuinely couldn't remember the moment she had finally become their friend.</p><p>All she could recall was the time they spent together.</p><p>Learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade, fighting off Jiraiya's lecherous advances, and...</p><p>Studying with Orochimaru, laughing with him, going to him for help and advice. Even though he was sometimes too dense when it came to matters of the heart, she still adored him all the same, and was happy to correct him when needed.</p><p>Yes, they had been her friends for so long, but Orochimaru was special because...</p><p>She was in love with him.</p><p>In fact, it was him who had inspired her to work so hard to become a jonin of her level.</p><p>It was him, who stole her first kiss amongst other things.</p><p>And, it was during this particular moonlit midnight, that it all came crashing down upon her.</p><p>At the bridge, she stood, her stance ready to fight if need be though her heart ached at the sight before her.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>
  <em>Orochimaru.</em>
</p><p>Her <em>friend</em>.</p><p>Her <em>lover</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Her enemy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He let out a chuckle.</p><p>"So... they told you, then?" He asked, his voice mocking and cold.</p><p>The jonin grit her teeth, her dark violet braid swaying in the warm night's breeze along with the cherry blossoms.</p><p>"Orochimaru... H-How could you?!" She growled, her eyes glossy from tears un-cried. "Why would you betray the Leaf Village this way?! How could you?!"</p><p>He let out a cruel laugh, brushing his hair back from his face.</p><p>"My, my, Veda... I would have thought you would know better..." He replied, his snake eyes tearing into her soul. "Do the "why"s really matter now? Now, when you know I am no longer your ally? I would offer you to join me but..."</p><p>He smirked maliciously.</p><p>"I know you're not strong enough to say yes."</p><p>She hissed at him, her golden eyes glaring at him intensely.</p><p>"I won't let you get away with this!" She then sped at him, shuriken bared, uncaring of whether or not this was to be her last attack. "I won't let you!"</p><p>As soon as she sped up to him, he caught her wrist in his bony pale grasp, grinning.</p><p>"You know, I'll be back for you." He whispered tenderly, though it sent chills up his spine. "When you're ready to join me, I'll be back. So... wait for me until then, Veda."</p><p>And with that, he planted a gentle kiss onto the woman's lips, embracing her tightly even though the sharp shuriken tore into him slightly. She sobbed, driving the shuriken into his flesh, sinking it in deep as to kill him.</p><p>After all even though she loved him, his crimes could not be forgiven.</p><p>But even then it was all for naught as it turned out that he was a shadow clone sent especially to meet her.</p><p>When he was gone, she slumped onto the bridge and cried, the moonlight reflecting her sparkling tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>